His Italian Bunny
by nerdykid123123121
Summary: Italy comes and pays a visit to Germany.


Germany was sitting at his desk doing paper work when he herd the Italian walk thorough the door. He looked up to see a huge grin on his face. "What are you doing with that grin on your face, Italy?" He questioned him.

Italy turned around quickly facing away from the German as he quietly locked the door. He quickly turned back around smiling, "Oh, no reason!" He wanted... Germany so badly right now. He didn't know why, but he just wanted the German inside him. Feeling their hot, sweaty bodies rubbing against each other. He shook his head quickly trying to stay focused and tried to keep his always bubbly personality.

Germany was quite confused as to why Italy wanted to see him. He stared at the Italian for a bit before replaying. "Well then why did you come in here? Did you just want to enjoy annoying me or something?" He frowned looking down guilty. He hated being mean to Italy, but he needed to get his work done and didn't want the Italian to bother him.

Italy walked up to the desk sitting in the chair that was in front of it. "No! I just wanted to see you! What are you doing anyways? It looks complicated." He looked at him questionably. Germany had been in his office for the past week and had no time to play with or see him. He thought that the work he had been doing must have been pretty hard but he could take a break for awhile...or the rest of the day so they could "play" together.

Germany sighed slightly wishing the Italian would just go away so he could finally get his work done. He didn't have that much left but at the rate of how annoying Italy was being it might take at least one more day. "It's just some paper work that I have to finish by Monday, so please can you let me get back to work!" He frowned angrily at him. He was getting very impatient with Italy.

Italy looked down upset. "S-Sorry Germany, I just haven't gotten to see you very much lately and I've been feeling really...REALLY lonely. " He blushed gently lifting his head up and looked to the side slightly embarrassed. "I'll go now though, see you once you get your work finished." He sighed gently forcing a smile before getting up from his chair. He started to walk away.

Germany looked at Italy blushing slightly from his comment. He knew he couldn't leave Italy alone one more night. He wanted the Italian, he NEEDED the Italian. He quickly got up grabbing his arm. "Come here...now!" He said with a forceful voice.

Italy blushed more turning around. He saw a very serious look on the Germans face. He quickly climbed onto the desk wrapping his arms around Germany's neck. Germany pressed his lips roughly against Italy's. they fought in a rough, intense kiss.

Germany bit Italy's lip having the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside the Italians mouth. They fought over dominance with their tongues but Italy was no match for Germany. As Italy gave up Germany started to feel around the Italians mouth. Every touch was so warm and inviting he could never get enough. He felt around everywhere, the Italians mouth so, so delicious.

Germany finally broke the kiss in need of air badly. A long string of saliva came out of their mouths. Italy blushed slightly and slowly collected all of it drawing back to Germany's mouth. He gently pecked a kiss on the Germans lips.

While they were spilt Germany went for Italy's neck. He gently started placing kisses all around his it while unbuttoning the Italians uniform. Once he finished slipping of the uniform he found himself a little surprise. Under the uniform there was a bunny eared head-ban. He grinned slightly taking the ears and placing them on to Italy's head. He growled in a animal like tone, "Now your my little Italian bunny."

Italy blushed gently as Germany put the bunny ears onto his head. "Oh, now am I? Well then, your my big strong ape...wait...that's kinda mean...umm...your my big..I don't know..ehh...great..I just ruined..." He sighed looking down.

Germany laughed slightly, "Good job Italy..." He lifted the Italians head up. "Your still to cute though." He pressed his lips onto Italy's gently and smiled. He moved down placing kisses on the Italians body till he got the his nipple he began to lick and suck on on roughly while twisting and pulling on the other one. He herd light moans com from the Italian as he started to bite and nibble causing a little blood to come out. He licked it away and grinned sucking on the nibble for a bit longer before coming back to to eye contact level with the Italian.

Italy blushed slightly rubbing his nibble "Owchy, that hurt Germany!" He frowned at him and then laughed slightly. "Well, now I want to give some pleasure to you." Italy climbed off the desk standing in front of the German. He pushed him back into the seat then got down onto his knees. He un-did the Germans belt and pulled down him pants to his knees. He grinned up at Germany for a second before getting closer to his cock. He licked it through his underwear and played with the tip roughly before pulling the underwear down next. Once he pulled it down Germany's cock sprung out. Italy examined it before placing his lips on the tip of his cock. He gently placed his tongue licking around. He held onto it with both hands before taking a bit more into his mouth. There was no way he was going to be able to fight all of it but he tried his hardest.

Italy started to bob his head up and down up and down licking around his cock and gently biting it. Germany held onto the arms if the chair pushing his thighs up slightly helping Italy get more into his mouth. He let out a few moans and groans here in there but other then that he actually did pretty good. After a while of Italy trying to get him to cum inside his mouth he stopped and got up back on to his feet. Germany grinned at him. It was very hard to make him cum and it was fun to watch people try and get him to. "Give up so soon?" He said to the Italian.

Italy looked at him with a serious face. "Well, I guess for now but later I'll get you to!" He watched as Germany laughed at him and frowned, which when Italy was mad it only made Germany more turned on then he already was.

Germany pulled Italy closer to him and quickly pulled down the Italians pants, he grinned to see more of his surprise. The Italian had a cute little black thong on with a little bunny tail on the back. He quickly cleared off his desk. He couldn't wait any longer to fuck his Italian. He pointed to the desk, "Get on it...NOW, movie it!" He slapped Italy on the ass.

Italy blushed gently and quickly got up onto the desk not wanting to make his German angry. He knew Germany didn't want to hurt him to much so he was going to get him ready first. He held his ass in the air waiting for Germany to get him ready.

Germany walked behind him he covered his fingers in lube before putting one finger in. He herd Italy let out a few cries of pain. He started to pump the first finger while putting in the second one. He continued the process till he had his hole hand in pumping in and out quickly and hardly. Italy was completely enjoying it but he would enjoy it even more soon. Germany took out his hand and pulled Italy to the edge of the table and positioned him. "Are you ready Italy?"

The Italian looked back at him and shook his head quickly. Germany slowly started to place his cock inside of Italy. He herd the Italian let out a few moans before he quickly slammed into him. Italy's back arched as he screamed out loud the Germans name. Germany started thrusting in and out harder and faster hitting the Italians sweet spot every single time. The Italian was drooling out the side of his mouth as he felt the pain and pleasure shoot throughout his body. It was an amazing experience for him. The German leaned up onto Italy before whispering in his ear. "Scream my name. Scream my name if you really want it."

Germany thrusted into him deeply and Italy screamed Germany's name at the top of his lungs. Germany lived to here the screams and moans of his Italian lover. They mad him feel even more powerful then he already was. Italy constantly kept cumming over and over again. It was amazing for Germany.

After a little while longer Germany felt like he was going to cum soon so he decided they'd change to a position for Italy. He let the Italian relax for a bit before lifting him up off the desk and laying under him. This was one of Italy's favorite positions. He quickly got up and positioned himself over the Germans cock. He started to move down slightly taking in all in at once. He let out a slight moan and started moving himself up and down. He could feel the German deep, deep inside him. He felt like his guts we're being mixed around as he moved. The German liked this position because he could get a good view of the cute Italians face. They both started to feel like it was time they were about to cum. Germany whispered to Italy. "I-Im about to cum." Italy looked down at him and blushed, "Cum...cum inside m-me.." The Italian did a few more big moves before he felt the German cum inside of him. They both let out on last big moan before the Italian collapsed on the German.

German gently kissed the Italians forehead and smiled at him. That look on his face after sex was always so cute and alluring. "Germany blushed slightly, "I...I love you Italy."

Italy rarely herd the German tell him that he loved him. He looked at him, "I love you to!" Italy smiled back at him and simply said, "I'm hungry for some yummy pasta now! Ve~!"


End file.
